


Idolized Need

by joukaimokie



Series: Hero's Journey [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the war worsens Denzel returns home and is urged to express his feelings. He just never expected for them to ever be returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolized Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me and I am making no money off of this.

The trip back to Edge was always a long one. It was tiring but in the end it was worth it. Denzel had been glad to take the leave that was offered to him, especially since he hadn’t been back there since the conversation with Cloud after he turned eighteen.

It had been over a year since then, his group having been assigned to protect a team of scientists investigating the Ancient City. Monsters had been aplenty there but other than that it was boring, tedious work.

A sigh escaped as Denzel reached back to begin to work the kinks out of his shoulder and eyes shut for a moment. The oversized Buster Sword rested against his legs, the weight of it comfortable. It had been Reeve’s idea, placing him in the elite group when he had finally reached the adulthood.

With the death of ShinRa had also been the end of the mako era. Reeve forbade the use of mako enhancement, believing good old fashioned training more than made up for it. By now Denzel was wishing he had gone the mako route. He was pretty sure normal humans weren’t supposed to ever be worked that hard. After all these years, after everything that had happened, war had broken out again.

How easily people forgot things.

Blue eyes shut as a yawn escaped and Denzel stretched slightly. A part of him was almost glad that the Ancients were a dead race, with already needing to deal with Wutai wanting to be independent and the ShinRa loyalists that wanted a return of mako energy. They had become used to their comfortable lives and forgot how much it had hurt the planet and the price of it.

Denzel shook his head as eyes shut again. He was going home for a week, he could think about war and the government after he headed back to work. It was his one chance for quite a while to see Tifa and Marlene, but most importantly Cloud.

Muscles stretched and his eyes opened again as he stared upwards towards the ceiling of the train. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had taken this trip for the very first time, even if it only was just under four years previous. A sigh escaped as Denzel relaxed back into the seat and allowed his mind to drift off for just a little while. It still felt weird, ever allowing his mind to wander. Any minute he was expecting an attack, or a well placed strike to punish him for drifting.

An announcement was heard over the loud speakers and Denzel blinked his eyes open for a moment and then covered a yawn before his body stretched. It was weird for him to be this tired. He was used to rising before the sun and even missions where he was forced to go days without sleep. He shouldn’t be this tired.

Or at least that was what he told himself. He didn’t want to admit that now that he had finally stopped fighting for a little while his body wanted to remind him that he had pushed as far as he could manage.

He sank back into the seat again as he looked up. It wouldn’t be long, and then he could start the walk home. He hadn’t told Tifa or Cloud that he was coming back into town, and that was so he had time to take the walk. He had spent too long already stuck in a seat.

He hadn’t like staying still as a kid and it had just gotten worse. Sure he could stand at attention for hours if required, but locked inside in an office? No, that drove him insane.

The time seemed long and Denzel felt himself start to doze off again before he heard a voice. It was a woman, older than Cloud and Tifa. She stood to the side as she tried to get his attention. “Excuse me... sir? Can I ask you a question?”

The blue eyes blinked as Denzel pulled himself straight. “Sure.”

“Your sword, I swear I’ve seen it before. Would you happen to be from SOLDIER?”

There was a shake of his head. “But its original owner was. I’m just his legacy,” it was something Cloud had told him when he had expressed a desire to wield it. He had told him that when he had taken up the weapon he had become a living legacy, and now it was his turn. He was to be a hero’s legacy, and Cloud’s legacy.

“SOLDIER was a thing of the past when I was still a child.”

The woman gave a polite smile in response before she turned away. “Have a good trip sir. I hope you succeed in whatever it is you need to do.”

“Right now it’s just getting home.”

 

 

It was a relief once Denzel saw the familiar sign of 7th Heaven. He shifted his bag on his shoulder, careful to avoid blocking the Buster Sword attached to his back. Even a year later it still looked the same. Stepping in the smell of the food cooking and the stench of alcohol was the first thing to hit his senses.

He inhaled the scent and his shoulders relaxed as he exhaled. It was the smell of home, and though some may hate it to him it was the scent that meant family. Tifa was at the bar, her back to him, having not seen him enter yet and a smile touched his lips.

Marlene was beside her and the teen girl nodded as Tifa instructed her in certain things. Denzel decided he had waited long enough and he took one of the stools at the bar before he placed his bag down.

After a few moments he heard the footsteps and the beginning of the familiar greeting but it was stopped in mid greeting. “Denzel? Denzel! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming!”

Arms wrapped around the older teen as Marlene clung to his neck and was caught slightly off guard. “Tifa! Denzel’s here!”

He had no time to say anything as footsteps echoed from the other side and Tifa wrapped her arms around him. “Denzel! Why didn’t you tell us? I could’ve have picked you up from the station.”

It felt so good to be home and a smile broke. “I kinda liked the walk,” Denzel gave a shrug as he fought out of the holds of the two women and stood up. He could still remember when he had needed to look up towards Tifa. Gone so often he almost forgot how much taller he had become over the years.

He could still remember the night before he left, her words, worried that he was feeling sick and the one time she had visited. It was after a mission that had gone particularly bad, where many of his friends had been shot down, he had barely made it out alive. She had just held him and let him cry. For the first time in a long time he was allowed to be weak.

An arm reached out and wrapped around her. “It’s great to see you Tifa,” there was a slight pause. “Is Cloud out?”

There was a knowing smile from Marlene and Tifa looked up at him and pulled away. “Yes, but he should be back tonight. I know he’ll want to see you before you leave. It’s not often enough that you come home.”

“Tifa! Can we go out?” Marlene suddenly interrupted and Denzel blinked for a moment. He had been looking forward to spending time there, maybe collapsing into a bed for some sleep until Cloud came home. Exhaustion really was getting the better of him. After so many days on mission and now a chance to relax it was slowly dragging him down.

“Yes, I can run the bar by myself. Denzel,” Tifa looked over towards the young man. “Why don’t you put your bag in Cloud’s room for now? We’ll figure out a room later on.”

“Sure,” there was a nod and he lifted his bag up from the ground. It was thrown over his shoulder and climbed the steps before stopping just inside the room. The military portion of his mind rebelled at the sight of the papers spread across the desk and the bed hurriedly made.

Denzel placed the bag down in the corner and smiled slightly and touched the pillow. He lifted it up and inhaled for a moment before he forced himself to put it down again. This room, it smelled like Cloud. He had missed him so much, but his secret, Cloud couldn’t know about it.

He couldn’t deal with it if Cloud ever found out the truth. Already he could imagine the disgusted accusing looks if he ever knew. Without a word Denzel turned away from the room and hurried down the steps as Marlene hurried out.

“You know, we’re not going to get attacked,” she said as she eyed the Buster Sword still on his back.

“It feels weird without it,” Denzel followed her and gave her a sidelong look. “You want to talk about something, don’t you. Something Tifa can’t know about.”

The brown eyed girl smiled as she brushed her braid back over her shoulder. “Well...” she began slowly. “Are you doing to tell Cloud this time?”

Not much surprised him but this certainly did. He stared at Marlene for a long moment, his jaw slack, and then finally the blue eyes blinked. “You know I can’t do that! Marlene,” Denzel shook his head. “Cloud’s my legal guardian, and besides he’s a lot older than me.”

She sighed and looked down for a long moment before she reached over and took Denzel’s larger hand. “You deserve to be happy after everything.”

He shook his head in response. “I wish I really believed that.”

 

 

It was getting late, well past the dinner rush, when Fenrir was finally pulled before the bar. Shoulders moved and a leg was swung over the side of the motorcycle before he pulled the weapon from the side compartment.

Cloud knew that Tifa wouldn’t be happy that he wasn’t around to help but it wasn’t like it really mattered. He made his own money, actually got his jobs done, and he had been taking more deliveries.

He helped out in the only way he knew how. Steps were taken in without a word and he walked past Tifa in silence, barely a nod in her direction before heading straight towards the steps. Even now it was a struggle to be around, it always felt like something was missing. Cloud knew what it was but would not admit it, that he desired the boy who would cling to him after nightmares and trained under him diligently.

But his ward wasn’t a child anymore. That much was obvious. Too obvious after his last visit. When he was a child it was easy, or at least easier, but he had changed now. He had become a handsome young man. And someday he would find a woman to live his life out with and he would have to let him go finally.

As Cloud dragged up the steps and into his room he blinked. There was a pack by the foot of his bed. On closer inspection he took in the view of the military issue pack, and the letters that were stitched on it.

W-R-O

There would only be one person the bag could belong to. One person who would have a WRO military pack. Unless Tifa had conveniently forgotten to mention it there was no word on when he would return, especially since he had been away from base for the past year.

But the insignia stitched into it confirmed it, the curves and lines that surrounded the crossed arrows that signified the WRO’s elite group of warriors. They were the SOLDIER of today. And that was all Cloud needed to be certain. Denzel had come home.

Footsteps creaked up the steps and Cloud turned towards the sound of the footsteps and his eyes lingered on him for a moment, the black shirt and long green gloves of the same shade as his pants, Buster Sword heavy upon his back. After a moment a smile finally appeared.

“Sorry Cloud, I was going to get it out of there before you got home but I guess you beat me back,” Denzel stared down for a minute and then waited for some sort of invitation. Whether it came or not Denzel took a step forward and his arms went around him. Denzel had done it so many times before but now was different. He wasn’t the little kid anymore, no, he certainly wasn’t especially when those arms held onto him with powerful strength and he had to look up to look him in the eyes.

Suddenly embarrassed Denzel let go and scratched his head. “Sorry Cloud... it’s just... it’s been a while.” 

“Over a year since your last visit.”

“I’ve been busy and I can’t get leave when they still have more missions lined up for me,” Denzel glanced down and Cloud watched his responses. He was certain that the young man had no idea what his every contact was doing to him. He looked away and Cloud saw the blue eyes shift away.

“Welcome home,” Cloud placed a hand on Denzel’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He could feel the strength of those shoulders, could see the muscles of those arms. He was built like a soldier, muscles spread across his arms, visible as he moved with ease.

The bright smile appeared as the blue eyes leveled on him. The look of the eyes was enough to send a suppressed shudder through his spine. Deep down he was still the same boy, no matter how much of a man he appeared and each time he came older there was a stronger feeling of want.

“Let’s go to the church tonight Cloud. I haven’t been there since I started using this,” Denzel reached back and the gloved fingers lightly touched the hilt of the Buster Sword. “I want to go there again, with you.”

There was the briefest of nods. “Make sure Tifa doesn’t need any other help, then we can head out. Did you drive?”

“No, I took the train from base and walked from the station.”

Cloud nodded in realization. It would be quite a walk. or they could take Fenrir. It wasn’t all that socially acceptable to have another man behind him but a part of him didn’t care.  A part of him warred with his mind, wanting to touch him even as he reminded himself that it was wrong. Denzel was so much younger than him and he was his child.

Denzel turned away as he headed down the steps and Cloud let his head rest against the doorframe. What was he even thinking?

 

 

They had been excused quickly as it had grown later in the night and when Denzel had stated that they were spending the evening out he had seen the playful smile on Marlene’s face. He was starting to regret even letting her in on this little secret.

The ride had been uneventful for the most part but not on part from his own actions. It was hard, being pressed against Cloud’s back the entire time. A part of him wished that Cloud had let him walk even though the distance was just too long. They needed to take the highway from Edge to the remains of Midgar and then go to the church deep in the slums.

When the bike stopped it was a relief. He could escape from this hell, hopefully before Cloud noticed anything. Denzel swung his leg over the side of the bike and a sigh escaped.

The dirt crunched beneath his boots and Denzel leaned down before the flowers. “They’ve grown.”

“Marlene comes by and takes care of them. They’ve really sprouted since last year.”

“Since I took the Buster Sword,” Denzel turned back towards Cloud. “You think they’re that I took it up?”

“I think they are.”

Denzel turned back as he looked at Cloud. His eyes were bright, and there was a hint of a smile there. Denzel swallowed hard as he tried desperately to turn away from that sight. Every time he saw Cloud it was harder, especially when he was that close, able to smell his specific scent and see the movements of his lips.

He wanted to know how they felt. The use of sex to relieve the stress, all the men he had been with to this point, none of them had compared. None of them had filled the void, the need for Cloud.

Nothing had helped, it just made the emptiness deepen. He could barely remember the faces of all the men, the quick scuffles in the dark, groping, searching for some feeling of love. They all had their families but they still felt empty, used by the government and then their loyalty was abused.

Sometimes it was because they were thrown to their deaths, other times it was a desperate night after one of them was lost. Comraderie, trust, loyalty, it was burned into all of them and they lived and died together. So he gave them the physical to fill the loneliness, the want, relieve the stress that built upon his shoulders.

It was even more common now among the elite branch of the WRO.

Anyone of these men, he would die for them if he had to, but nothing had filled him. Denzel had stopped thinking, just fell into instinct as he leaned forward and slowly his lips pressed against Cloud’s.

He knew he was going to hell for this but he really didn’t give a damn. They were soft and Denzel was caught off guard as he felt the kiss back. His heart pounded at the press and instantly his hand went up to grasp Cloud’s shirt. But it was over as quickly as it had begun as Cloud pushed him back.

Blue eyes shifted downwards as Denzel stared towards the ground. He couldn’t deal with seeing Cloud if he refused him, not when his body ached for more of the kisses and his heart pounded against his chest.

“Denzel...”

“Please Cloud, don’t say it. Let me just dream for a minute,” hands clenched tightly. “I know nothing’s going to happen. I... I just had to do it once,” eyes flickered upwards and then he saw it. The briefest doubt behind those bright mako eyes. “Cloud... I can’t sit here and pretend.”

“Nothing is going to happen. You’re my son. It would be wrong.”

Denzel swallowed hard as he took a deep breath. He had always wanted him, wished it would go away, but late in the night he would finally accept it. “Cloud! I can’t go back, not anymore. I can’t keep pretending.”

“Denzel...”

He shook his head as his eyes settled on Cloud. He reached out and took Cloud’s hand in a tight grip before he reached out with his other hand for Cloud’s shirt. Somehow he needed to make Cloud understand. All he needed was his touch.

Without warning Denzel felt a forceful shove and he hit the ground hard. He blinked to try to clear his orientation only to feel the pair of lips pressed against his, forced him to the dirty ground. A soft sound escaped as Denzel parted his lips, a pair of strong arms pressed against the ground on either side of him.

One hand reached up and he gripped Cloud’s shoulder and gave a pull as their bodies collided together. Hips lifted, a groan escaping into Cloud’s mouth and the smooth muscle slid between his lips. The taste was overwhelming, the mix of what had to be the natural taste of Cloud and several other tastes.

Denzel moved his hand from Cloud’s shoulder to the back of his neck in order to pull him closer. He needed this, needed to feel Cloud against him. The kiss broke for a second as Denzel panted beneath him. He knew that Cloud had to feel his erection, he needed him to do something about it.

“Denzel...”

“Just don’t stop. Please Cloud,” Denzel looked up towards him and his own blue eyes locked onto mako blue ones. They were bright, and the exotic color seemed to stare into him. His breath hitched as Denzel pressed his head back against the ground.

One hand dropped in order to grab himself through his pants but in an instant the arm was pinned over his head. Trapped beneath Cloud’s body Denzel looked up as he touched the soft golden spikes. “Please Cloud...”

The lips moved Denzel’s jaw as his free hand slid down Denzel’s chest. “Are you sure about this?”

Denzel gave a nod. “It’s not new. I’ve done it before.”

There was a blink and Cloud watched him closely. Nothing was said however Denzel knew that Cloud would have to take it at stride. This wasn’t how he had wanted to tell Cloud what his military life had included. But he couldn’t just wait this out. With his one free hand Denzel reached down and tried to ease the shirt up Cloud’s body.

He wanted to feel his skin and muscles, his body burned for it. A shudder passed through his spine as he saw those bright eyes locked on him and Denzel tried to press his body back to Cloud’s.

Fingers toyed with the zipper and he began to edge it down slowly with the single hand as Cloud’s lips went to his neck, the warm lips pressed against his sensitive skin. He released Denzel’s wrist and allowed him up for a moment.

“Cloud?”

“Your sword, take it off.”

There was the briefest of nods as Denzel pushed himself up. He gave a pull to the hilt as the Buster Sword was placed slowly onto the ground. His heart pounded and his breath was slow as he started to undo the buckles for the harness that held the large sword, followed by the straps for his shoulder armor.

Slowly they fell away, leaving his black sweater zipped part of the way up. Denzel shifted his weight and moved back to the ground before he pulled Cloud back and the fingers began to work at the zipper and pulled it down the rest of the way. The expanse of flesh was revealed and Denzel released a groan as he yanked off both gloves in order to touch Cloud’s body.

Hands wandered over his shoulders as his hips lifted, grinding up against his teacher’s. “Cloud, please.”

“What do you want me to do?” Cloud let one hand drop and toyed lightly at the waist of the young man’s pants. His fingers slid down and traced against the skin as Denzel’s hips bucked. “Tell me Denzel.”

There was a sound of need as Denzel felt his cock throbbed in his pants. “Damnit Cloud, just fuck me!”

“Patience,” the teasing continued as one hand slid under Denzel’s shirt. It explored the muscles of his abdomen before it slid across his chest. Fingers explored the muscles that had developed and then brushed lightly across the nipple.

Denzel tried to shoot Cloud the best death glare he could manage but he knew deep down that it was failing. The contact to his nipple sent a sound of need through his lips and desperately Denzel reached down to undo his belt before the hand was pulled away again and a growl escaped.

“Did I ever say you could touch yourself?”

The eyes burned into him and Denzel took in a shaky breath. His entire body was burning for more. He should’ve had more control than this, had done this before over the past several years, but the fact that it was Cloud made it so much worse. He was the one he had tried so hard to forget and now he was here, touching him like that.

“Then do something,” he wanted to sound threatening but the demand ended with a moan as Cloud pinched one nipple. Denzel tried to check the hold but Cloud had his wrist in a tight grip. No matter how much he trained he still wasn’t strong enough to fight back. Human strength was no match for Cloud.

Finally the zipper came down and Cloud’s fingers moved up and brushed lightly against the dogtags that rested against Denzel’s chest. They rose and fell with each breath and Cloud lowered his head to lick at the nipple. His tongue curled around it and then gripped the chain that the dogtags hung from and gave it a pull before his lips found the smooth skin of his throat.

Denzel inhaled sharply as he felt the mouth on him and the hand that continued to grip the chain. A moan escaped as he felt the pressure of the body against his own. “Cloud... Cloud... please.”

His hips moved as he gasped and tried to get more contact. He reached down with a growl and pulled at Cloud’s belt. He wanted it off, wanted to feel more. A moan escaped as he gave the belt a yank. Fingers eased the end out of the metal before the hand moved away from his chest and yanked the second hand up.

Denzel’s body arched as he tried to press his body back against Cloud’s. “Cloud!”

“You’re not very patient are you, even if you’ve done this before,” Cloud’s mouth moved down Denzel’s chest as he felt the squirming of the body, trying to escape his hold. He pulled back from his skin and the bright eyes seemed to burn into him.

Denzel took a sharp breath as he tried to press back against his touch. His entire body was burning and his cock throbbed from the lack of contact as he let his head drop back. It was torture, pure burning torture, and he trembled slightly.

“Cloud, please...” Denzel gasped as he tried to press against him and finally Cloud released one hand. He dropped it and slowly began to undo the belts. They came loose and finally the button was popped loose. There was a sigh of relief as he felt the hand that moved across his skin.

Denzel reached around and grasped the back of Cloud’s head as he pulled him into a hungry kiss. He need Cloud, needed him to touch him. Denzel’s lips parted and his tongue moved to meet Cloud’s as it was pressed between his lips. He clung to him and his hips ground up against Cloud’s body.

The tongue ran against his and pressed back as Denzel moaned and a groan escaped as soon as Cloud pulled back and released his other arm. The bright eyes locked on him and he reached down and stripped the rest of the clothing from his body.

A shallow breath was taken as Denzel reached up and popped the button loose. The zipper was pulled down as Cloud’s mouth moved down Denzel’s body.  He sucked against the skin and his tongue left a wet line across the muscles.

Denzel let a gasp escape as he shuddered with every wet movement downwards. He needed this, needed him, and his body screamed for it. It felt like it was going to burn him from the inside and Denzel pressed up and his nails dragged against the wooden boards beneath him. Open mouthed kisses were placed against his skin and slowly one hand finally grasped his cock.

There was a moment of relief and a gasp as the hand moved across his cock. Cloud’s fingers traced along it before they moved up and brushed lightly against the foreskin. A shot of pleasure moved through his body and a gasp escaped. Lightly the thumb brushed against it as Denzel shut his eyes.

No matter how many times it had been done it felt amazing just knowing it was Cloud that was touching him. The fingers brushed over him again and the foreskin was pulled down to reveal the head of his cock. There was a sudden wet contact and Denzel gave a sudden cry.

“Do you have anything?”

He couldn’t even focus straight but slowly he forced himself to. “No, just do it fucking dry.”

The hand was removed and Cloud pushed himself up as his eyes searched Denzel’s face. “Are you certain?”

“Fuck yes,” he didn’t care anymore, just as long as Cloud was inside him. Slowly his muscles quivered as his body ached for more and eyes shut before several fingers pressed at his lips.

“Suck.”

Willingly Denzel followed the order as he drew the fingers between his lips. His tongue twirled around them, tasting Cloud’s skin as he suck harder. His attention was on the feeling of it and his tongue lapped over them, curling and sliding between each finger.

Denzel could feel Cloud’s eyes on him as his attention to the fingers continued, a slight moan escaping. The fingers were pulled away and Denzel spread his legs, so used to it. He knew what was coming next, no stranger to it. The difference was that this time it was Cloud.

One finger massaged the tight ring of muscles and Denzel took a slow breath in order to relax himself. He was used to it, but this was Cloud. He was going to have sex with Cloud. The finger slid in and eased through the muscles. Cloud continued to watch Denzel closely as the young man arched slightly. “Cloud, please... don’t waste time.”

One hand reached out and Cloud brushed some of the hair plastered to Denzel’s face aside. He reached down and gave his own cock a stroke, desperate to find some release. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” hips lifted as a groan escaped. He needed him so badly, the one finger wasn’t enough. The second finger slid in and it turned to a familiar discomfort. They thrusted into his body and then pulled back. Each movement pushed the fingers deeper as they spread, easing the muscles apart.

There was a slight curve to the fingertips as Cloud gave a few more thrusts and then the third slid in. It turned to a slight pain but nothing he hadn’t dealt with before and the Denzel took a sharp breath as one movement hit that bunch of nerves.

“Fuck! Right there!”

Cloud pressed forward and aimed for it again. The curses spilled out and Denzel arched his body. He pressed against those fingers, forcing them deeper in. The words were muffled as Cloud pressed Denzel back and claimed his lips, the fingers continued their movement.

“Cloud!” Denzel broke away as he clung to his teacher’s shoulders. “Please... please... I need you. I need you now...”

The fingers drew back and Cloud stood as the intense eyes locked on Denzel. “Turn over.”

There was a look of confusion but Denzel said nothing as he moved to his knees.

“I can’t be your first,” Cloud reached over and grabbed Denzel’s arm. It was held against his back as he felt Cloud press against him. Denzel took a deep breath as he felt Cloud’s body against him. His cock pressed against his ass and hips shifted slightly and lips lingered near Denzel’s ear. “I want to own you, to be deeper inside your body than anyone ever has.”

One hand slid down and brushed over his tip before trailing across his cock. “Don’t let anyone touch you again and take all that I give you. Take me whole.”

Denzel’s head dropped forward and he swallowed hard as he nodded. His mouth had gone dry and his cock twitched at even the idea of Cloud being in him. “I want you. Fuck me Cloud. Make me yours.”

Slowly Cloud pressed forward and inched his tip into the tight body and Denzel felt the scream of his body. He gritted his jaw and shut his eyes as his body trembled from the pain, his mind slightly distracted by the pleasure of the touches.

Continuing the strokes he pushed further in as Denzel’s head dropped slightly. Cloud dropped the arm and wrapped one arm around Denzel’s strong chest as he inched further in. Denzel took a shallow breath and tried to force his body to relax. He could deal with it, had faced so much pain.

He trembled as Cloud pushed the rest of the way into his body. The warm body pressed firmly against him and his balls pressed against his ass. He was fully seated within his body and he felt so completely filled. Short breaths escaped and slowly Denzel reached up to touch Cloud’s arm across his chest, to assure him that he was okay.

Hips shifted slightly and Cloud pulled back and buried himself in to give the first mind shattering thrust. It was slow but sped up with the second as Cloud pressed his lips to the sweaty skin. Slowly he sucked at it and then drew back before he buried himself into his body again. With each thrust Cloud buried firmly into his body, faster with more power with each passing movement. Slowly he settled into a steady pace as cries escaped.

Pleasure washed over him in waves, the arm held him tight and all Denzel could do was grasp onto him. Nails scratched at his arm and eyes shut and he shuddered with suppressed need. Cries escaped and escalated as the strokes continued. They were quickly pushing him over the edge and his muscles quivered.

Each movement sent a shake through his body and he heard the moans from Cloud’s lips. He loved that sound, wanted to hear so much more of it. Cloud buried into him and he hit the bundle of nerves.

Nails buried into the skin as it hit him and a cry escaped. It consumed him and felt the movements become shorter. The strokes continued and Denzel released hard. His cock jerked repeatedly as he came over Cloud’s hand.

The movements were deep, short, erratic, and each one caused a shake. Denzel’s body trembled as Cloud slammed into him with a noise of need. With several short thrusts he began to release into the body. Denzel could feel it fill him and he clung to the arm as he took shallow breaths.

Slowly Cloud pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and buried his face into the thick hair. Denzel’s breaths were short as Cloud continued to hold him close to his body and buried his nose against it.

“Denzel...”

Eyes shut for a moment. Would Cloud be disgusted with him now that it was over?

“Just stay here for now,” the strong hand stroked his hair as Cloud pulled out and slowly released his form. He pressed soft kisses to Denzel’s neck. Fingers moved through his hair before he drew away.

Denzel took a shaky breath as his head dropped slightly. Cloud drew back as Denzel silently began gathering his clothes only to be pulled close to Cloud’s body. “We don’t need to hurry back.”

He gave a nod and arms wrapped around Cloud as he leaned into the embrace. Eyes shut as he allowed his body to collapse into him as Cloud held him close. It was all he had ever wanted, to be Cloud’s.


End file.
